Destined For Greatness
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Padme saved Anakin and they both went into hiding to keep Leia and Luke Safe. Sixteen years later, Luke is kidnapped and taken to Palpatine.    With no-one else to turn to Anakin, Padme and Leia head to the hidden Jedi stronghold to ask for Obi-wan's help
1. Chapter 1

**_DESTINED FOR GREATNESS._**

**_Summary: Padme saved Anakin and they both went into hiding to keep Leia and Luke Safe. Sixteen years later, Luke is kidnapped and taken to Palpatine._**

**_With no-one else to turn to, Anakin, Padme and Leia head to the hidden Jedi stronghold to ask for Obi-wan's help._**

**_PROLOGUE._**

They had come out of nowhere, surrounding him in an instant. He'd tried to fight them off, but in the end, he hadn't stood a chance.

He'd been dragged into the ship, hands gripping him tightly; preventing him from trying to escape.

Luke stared out the window, watching with despair as the planet grew smaller and smaller as the ship moved further away; this had always been his parents' greatest fear, that either he or Leia or both of them would be caught by Palpatine. He knew what he wanted, knew what he would be expected to do; the one thing he was sure of was that he would never turn to the dark side.

SWSWSW

"We have to Anakin!" Padme stood in front of her husband, her voice shaking with fear for her son, "We have no choice."

Closing his eyes Anakin sighed, he knew she was right, but he also knew that he would not be a welcome sight.

"Dad," Leia swallowed and stepped forward, "it's Luke." Looking into her father's face she licked her lips, "he needs us, but we can't do it alone."

"I know," his voice was strained with worry. Opening his eyes he nodded, "ok." Shaking his head he snuffed a tense chuckle, "let's hope Obi-wan doesn't kill me on sight."

SW

The Jedi stronghold was well hidden. It had to be to survive for a decade and a half undetected by their enemy; Anakin had found it five years ago, but he'd never thought he'd actually see it.

Now the planet loomed before them, far beyond the Outer Rim.

"He we go," looking at Padme, Anakin took her hand; her head lifted and he saw tears in her eyes.

"I want him back Anakin," her voice shook as she wiped uselessly at the tears.

Nodding Anakin gently wiped away his wife's tears with his thumb, "we'll get him back Padme," he told her gently. "I promise." Glancing over at the seat behind them, he smiled slightly; Leia slept fitfully, the cloak Anakin had draped over her lying crumpled on the floor.

SWSWSW

He'd recognised the ship instantly; how could he not? For years he and Anakin had flown side by side, he knew that ship almost better than he knew his own.

By the time it landed, he was at the landing platform waiting.

He watched as the ramp lowered, unsure what to expect; Anakin hadn't been heard of since he'd 'turned' and Padme hadn't been seen either.

A feminine figure walked down the ramp, a young girl somewhere in her mid teens. Then Padme walked down, holding Anakin's hand tightly in her own.

Walking forward, Obi-wan crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you here Anakin?"

His former Padawan looked down, bit his lip and forced himself to look up again. Swallowing Anakin shrugged, "I need your help."

Obi-wan could only gape in utter shock, of all the things he might have expected; this wasn't one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DESTINED FOR GREATNESS._**

**_Summary: Padme saved Anakin and they both went into hiding to keep Leia and Luke Safe. Sixteen years later, Luke is kidnapped and taken to Palpatine._**

**_With no-one else to turn to, Anakin, Padme and Leia head to the hidden Jedi stronghold to ask for Obi-wan's help._**

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

Luke stared at the man in front of him, a man who was solely responsible for the pain and terror of an entire galaxy; he should have been angry or afraid or even hateful. Instead, he felt nothing towards him; no fear or anger or hate. No, this 'man' was a monster; causing pain chaos and terror was simply in his nature.

Emperor Palpatine looked at him and smiled, "you have arrived." He gestured to the chair opposite him, "come, sit my young friend, you must be tired after your journey."

Swallowing Luke took half a step forward, the guard behind him relaxed; whirling Luke lunged for the elevator door, if he could just make it inside_

It burned like fire, searing through his veins, burning waves of agony; his legs gave way beneath him and a primal scram tore from his lips, then the pain was gone.

"I would not try that again my friend," Palpatine's voice had turned cold, "now come sit with me."

Gasping Luke staggered slowly to his feet, his chest heaving as his body ached; his gaze flickered towards the door, but instead of making another attempt at escaping, Luke slowly walked forward.

SWSWSW

"You need my help?" Even though he had heard it with his own ears, Obi-wan still could not believe it.

Anakin swallowed and nodded, "yes." He looked at his old friend and former Master, once they had been closer than brothers; they had fought side by side, had saved each other more times than he could count. Now they were all but strangers.

Padme sighed and rolled her eyes, stepping forward she smiled. "Obi-wan, it's been far too long." The joy she felt at seeing him again was short-lived, "I only wish we had come under better circumstances."

Obi-wan nodded, smiling slightly at her. "I might understand better if I knew what the circumstances were."

Padme had barely opened her mouth to explain when Leia's voice cut her off, "it's about my brother Luke."

His attention went to her and Obi-wan instantly noted the girl's resemblance to Padme. "What is your name?"

"Leia." Glancing at her father she smiled weakly, "Leia Skywalker."

Obi-wan blinked, so this was Padme's child; frowning he cocked his head, "you mentioned your brother? Luke?"

Nodding Leia sniffed, fighting back tears. "All our lives, Emperor Palpatine has been trying to capture Luke ane me." Leia's voice broke, "two days ago, Luke was kidnapped."

Obi-wan stared at her in horror; he knew what Palpatine wanted with Luke, the mere thought of what the boy would go through made him shudder and if Palpatine were to succeed_

At that precise moment, Leia screamed in pain; crumpling to the ground she shrieked and wailed, sobbing as she curled into a foetal position. Anakin dropped to his knees beside her, drawing her into his arms.

"What's happening to her?" Obi-wan knelt, his eyes wide with shock.

Shaking his head, Anakin let out a shaking breath. "It's not her, it's Luke." Padme knelt beside him, stretching out a hand to gently sooth her daughter's screams.

After a minute Leia went still, gasping she sat up; pushing herself closer into Anakin's arms.

Standing, Anakin cradled her against his chest. Looking at Obi-wan's shocked expression he sighed. "Both Leia and Luke share a deep connection to each other through the Force; they can feel what the other feels both emotional and physical."

Obi-wan's eyes went wide, "so if Luke were to be hurt again_"

"Leia would feel his pain as if it were her own."


	3. Chapter 3

"You do not fear me," Palpatine stared back at him, his arms resting on the arms of the chair. "You are either incredibly brave or incredibly naive."

Raising an eyebrow Luke shrugged, "I could say the same thing about you." Folding his arms he shook his head, "My father will come for me, and when he does he will kill you."

"I do not think so my little friend," the Emperor chuckled, "by now your father will have forgotten you and already joined the Jedi Resistance." He smiled sadly, "your father has left you."

"You're lying," Luke shook his head. "My father is coming for me, he will rescue me and you will never get me or my sister."

"My dear boy, I was never interested in your Sister, it was always you." Palpatine smiled widely, "you were never anything more than a burden to your father."

"No, he loved me!"

"Of cause he 'said' he loved you, but really how could he? Every time he started making a home, he'd have to move again; just to keep you safe." Palpatine smiled, his eyes gleaming gleefully.

Luke shook his head his breath shaking slightly, "you're lying."

"He's not looking for you," shrugging Palpatine sighed, "why would he? With you gone, he could have a future. No more running and hiding, no more restless nights." The Emperor smiled and shook his head, "no, you father will not be coming for you, he has abandoned you completely."

SWSWSW

Leia leant against her father shaking, "he's hurting him Dad," looking up at him she sniffed, "he's hurting him."

Smoothing his daughter's hair, Anakin nodded, "we know Sweetheart."

"We have to do something!"

Looking into Leia's eyes, Anakin sighed. "We don't know where he is Leia, we can't do this alone." Pulling her into his arms, Anakin closed his eyes. "We need Obi-wan's help," he said softly, "but first he needs to know he can trust me."

That was what Padme was trying to do, she'd gone with Obi-wan to try and convince him that Anakin was in fact good; it would take time, precious time that they didn't have. But it was necessary, so, despite how much he wanted to be rushing to find Luke, he was patiently waiting for Obi-wan's return.

"Everything will be fine," he didn't know if he was speaking for Leia's benefit or his own, "Luke will be fine." He had to be, if anything happened to his son… Swallowing Anakin shook his head, if anything happened to Luke; he didn't know what he would do.

SW

Obi-wan looked at Padme and sighed, "I want to believe it Padme, I do." He really did, but he had seen what Anakin had done; witnessed the devastation first hand. "Not once in Jedi history has anyone turned their back on the Dark-side of the Force, in a thousand years it has never happened."

Padme nodded and folded her arms, "and yet for Anakin it has." Smiling she shrugged her shoulders at his doubtful expression, "I was there Obi-wan, I saw the moment when he let go of his anger and turned away from the darkness." Her eyes glistened as she remembered that night, "I felt his agony at his actions, I held him while he cried and clung to me as though he were afraid I would disappear if he let me go and I saw his joy when he held our children for the first time." Staring into her old friend's eyes Padme sighed, "I know how impossible it seems, I know it shouldn't have been possible _but he did it_; he came back and hasn't strayed since."

Obi-wan stood still, he couldn't believe it; and yet Padme seemed so sure, she had no doubts no fears. "He's never once given into anger?"

"He hasn't allowed himself to get angry," Padme smiled and took Obi-wan's hand, "he's your friend Obi-wan." She said quietly, looking desperately into Obi-wan's eyes. "He's your friend, and he's asking for your help."

SW

"We're leaving!"

Obi-wan and Padme entered at a run.

Frowning Anakin stood, "what's going on?"

Shrugging Obi-wan ushered him and Leia out toward the ship, "I'm going to help you."

Anakin froze his eyes wide and shocked, "You're helping us?" This wasn't what he had expected; he hadn't thought that Obi-wan would help.

Obi-wan smiled slightly, "I didn't have anything better to do." He stared at his old friend, unsure, but wanted to believe that it could be possible.

Cocking his head Anakin glanced back the way they had come, "what about the Council? What did you tell them?" Obi-wan had made it clear that he was going to inform them about everything that happened concerning Anakin.

Shrugging Obi-wan smiled, "I told them that an urgent matter had come up and I would be away for a few days, possibly even longer."

Leia threw her arms around the Jedi Master, "thankyou!" Now they would be able to help Luke! They would rescue him; and he would be fine.

"You're very welcome, and I am happy to help." Obi-wan hugged her gently, feeling the young woman shaking slightly in his arms.

"Master that's disgusting, you're old enough to be her grandfather." A girl around Leia's age stood with folded arms, grinning widely at Obi-wan, her eyes dancing with delight. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Rolling his eyes Obi-wan sighed, "And now that you have met my Padawan, Kialla, we can go."

Anakin looked at Kialla and grinned, "He's your Master?"

"The one and only," giving an exaggerated sigh of frustration she lifted the two bags at her feet. "He's always lecturing me about something," Then she cocked her head at Anakin, "was he like that with you too?"

Laughing Anakin shook his head, "you have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

_**DESTINED FOR GREATNESS.**_

_**Summary: Padme saved Anakin and they both went into hiding to keep Leia and Luke Safe. Sixteen years later, Luke is kidnapped and taken to Palpatine.**_

_**With no-one else to turn to, Anakin, Padme and Leia head to the hidden Jedi stronghold to ask for Obi-wan's help.**_

_**CHAPTER THREE.  
><strong>_

Leia pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, it was her fault Luke had been taken; they had been on the ship together, then they'd had an fight it had been over something so stupid that she couldn't even remember what they had been fighting about anymore, Luke had stormed out of the ship to cool off; he was so calm her brother, it was very rare for him to even become angry and when he did it was more frustration or aggravation than real anger.

She'd heard him yell out, had run towards him; but had been too far away to assist him, she had watched while her brother had been forced bodily into the ship. She had been so shocked that she had frozen in horror, if she had acted quicker, if she had done something, Luke would still be with them.

"It's not your fault you know," Kialla smiled gently, "even if you were with him, there was probably nothing you could have done."

Leia shook her head, "our whole lives we've never been more than fifty meters apart." Tears glistened in her eyes, "now because of a stupid fight, Luke's so far away I can barely feel him." It was part of their connection, if they were close, they could feel each other and tell where they were.

Kialla sighed and sat beside her, "even if you hadn't fought, chances are you would have just been taken together."

Closing her eyes, Leia bit her lip. "You know Luke's always been the strong one," she whispered, "no matter what happened in the past, he never baulked, never showed any fear." He would have been a great Jedi, "he's stronger in the Force than me too. I can't do half the stuff he can; the only time I can do anything big is when we're together." She glanced at Kialla, "I don't know why. It's like he strengthens me somehow, like some of his potential rubs off on me."

Kialla chuckled and shook her head, "what he gives you is confidence. The strength is your own along with any potential you have."

"You're wrong," Leia sniffed and clenched her hands tight, "Mom's the common sense in our family, dad's the protector and Luke's the strength." She looked at Kialla, "I'm the weak link; I can't do anything right, whenever we're in trouble I freeze up, I'm scared of everything."

Cocking her head, Kialla folded her arms. "Do you want my opinion?"

Sniffing Leia shrugged, "sure." It wasn't like it would make any difference.

Kialla took a deep breath, "your Mom, your dad and your brother might be everything you said. But you aren't the weak link," she stared into Leia's tear streaked face. "You are the heart of your family, the center; the most important part."

Smiling she placed a hand on Leia's shoulder. "You'll find your strength; you just need to believe in yourself."

Leia blinked and looked at Kialla, "what makes you so sure?"

"Because I've been where you are." Kialla bit her lip and closed her eyes, "when Master Obi-wan found me on Rattatak, I was eleven years old; my parents found out I could do 'things' when I was three or four, they thought I was cursed. Every time I used the force, every time they caught me, they'd beat me; my father thought that they could beat it out of me, that if they did it often enough I'd stop doing it."

Leia's eyes were wide with horror, but Kialla wasn't finished. "I don't know what Obi-wan was doing, but he was near Rattatak when he heard me call out through the force. I didn't know I'd done it, I was just yelling for help; my father was beating me so hard, I thought he'd kill me. I managed to push him off me, and I ran away. I still don't know how Obi-wan found me, he said that he was drawn to me, but I just don't know.

"After he took me away, I was so scared all the time. Every time I used the Force, I kept thinking he'd hurt me for it." Smiling Kialla glanced toward the cockpit, "he was so patient, so kind and encouraging. But it wasn't until we were in danger that I found my strength, we'd been ambushed by storm troopers, Obi-wan was surrounded and struggling to fight them off; he'd told me to stay back, but I couldn't stand by and watch. There must have been thirty or forty storm Troopers, I reached out and pushed them all away; I shoved them almost twenty meters back. We ran then, but after that; I knew that I could make a difference, I knew that I was strong and that I could be depended on to help when I was needed."

Leia shook her head, "I'm not like that though. Luke's the one with all the Force potential, I'm not_"

"That's not true," Kialla broke in, "there have been seven recorded force Sensitive twins, the one thing they had in common was that each twin was equally strong as the other." Smiling Kialla stood, "If Luke's strong in the Force, so are you. You just need to believe it, believe in yourself and the rest will come."

**xxx**

It was the third day since his capture; Luke took a deep breath and looked around the small, bleak, room he had been taken to after his meeting with the Emperor. There were no windows, no lose objects of any kind, everything in the room was bolted down; not that there was much in the room, a bed against the far wall, a small table and a chair.

There was absolutely nothing that he could use as a weapon, nothing he could use to aid him in an escape.

Sighing Luke shook his head and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, this was going to be difficult; oddly enough, he wasn't afraid though, nor was he angry. He was annoyed, but mostly at himself; he'd left his lightsaber in the ship when he'd stormed out after his argument with Leia.

He had to escape, that much was obvious; but how? How could he escape when he had no weapon of any kind?

No feasible answer came to mind, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply again settling himself into light meditation; he had to be calm, relaxed, an answer would present itself in due time he just had to be patient and wait.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DESTINED FOR GREATNESS.**_

_**Summary: Padme saved Anakin and they both went into hiding to keep Leia and Luke Safe. Sixteen years later, Luke is kidnapped and taken to Palpatine.**_

_**With no-one else to turn to, Anakin, Padme and Leia head to the hidden Jedi stronghold to ask for Obi-wan's help.**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR.**_

**_Sixteen Years Ago._**

**_Mustafar.  
><em>**

**__**_Padme landed on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's Star Fighter, she saw Anakin running up to her ship as the ramp lowered. Leaping out of her seat, Padme ran to him._

_"Padme, I saw your ship." _

_Anakin held her as she ran into his arms, "Oh, Anakin!" _

_"It's all right, you're safe now." Pushing her back, Anakin frowned. "What are you doing out here?"  
>Staring at him, padme shook her head. "I was so worried about you..." She paused and took a deep breath, "Obi-Wan told me terrible things."<em>

_Anakin stiffened, "What things?"_

_"He said you have turned to the dark side..." Padme stared at him in disbelief and horror, "...that you _killed_ younglings."_

_Shaking his head, Anakin sighed. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."_

_"He cares about us." Padme said, shaking her head in denial at Anakin's accusation.  
><em>

_"Us?"_

_Swallowing, padme nodded. "He knows." Padme reached for him, "He wants to help you." Anakin snorted, staring into his face, Padme took a deep breath, "Anakin, all I want is your love."_

_"Love won't save you, Padme." Anakin shook his head, "only my new powers can do that." _

_"At what cost?" padme stared at Anakin pleadingly, "You are a good person. Don't do this." She had to reach him, had to save him.  
><em>

_Anakin stared down at her and shook his head, "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" He told her, "I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you." he smiled slightly, "to protect you."  
><em>

_"_Come away with me."_ Padme stepped closer, raising her hands, she ran them through his hair. "Help me raise our child." She begged, desperately "Leave everything else behind while we still can."  
><em>

_Anakin stared down at her, his lips trembled as his love for her swelled within him. Then came the agony, the pain at the realisation of what he had done. "Padme..." his knees gave way beneath him as he started to sob, all he had wanted to do was save her, instead he had destroyed everything; the Jedi Order, the Republic - all destroyed by him.  
><em>

_"Shh," Padme knelt, holding him close as he sobbed. "It's ok," it would be too. They wouldn't be gone forever, once their child was old enough, they would return to defeat palpatine and free the galaxy.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry," Anakin stared into Padme's face as tears streamed down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry."  
><em>

_"I know," Holding him in her arms, Padme closed her eyes. They had to leave, now, before anyone discovered where they were. Swallowing, she cupped Anakin's face in her hands, "Ani, we need to leave."  
><em>

_Anakin nodded, his face tear streaked as he fought to stop his sobs. "I know," when he didn't return, Palpatine would send someone to investigate, either that, or he would come himself. Standing, he reached down and helped Padme to her feet. She took one step with him toward his ship, before pausing, staring at him with a look of incomprehension. As she took another step, she cried out in pain, clutching her swollen abdomen.  
><em>

_Sweeping her off her feet, Anakin all but ran into the ship. He barely waited for 3PO to join them, before taking off; he had to get help for Padme, he couldn't let his vision come true.  
><em>

_x  
><em>

_They were perfect, so tiny, and pure and innocent.  
><em>

_Anakin smiled at he held his tiny, blonde haired son. Padme smiled at him as she held their daughter, her fuzzy brown hair was already dry. _

_Luke and Leia. His children, his beautiful children. _

_Anakin cuddled Luke close, staring down at him in wonder and awe; he was so small, and Leia was even smaller. "You are safe," he whispered, reaching out a hand to stroke Leia's tiny face, "and you are loved." _

_His gaze lifted to Padme, who grinned at him tiredly, "look what we did."_

_**Present Time.**  
><em>

It seemed like only yesterday he had help Luke in his arms for the first time, Anakin opened his eyes and blinked back the sudden exhaustion, covering his mouth with a hand to stifle a yawn.

Obi-wan sat in the co-pilot's seat, watching Anakin with a thoughtful expression. "You had the most... wondrous smile on your face just then."

"I was just remembering when Luke and Leia were born," he took a shaky breath, "they were both so tiny, Luke just stared up at me in my arms. His eyes closed and he bit his lip, "When i looked into his eyes, that first time, they were filled with so much trust and love." Looking up at Obi-wan, Anakin swallowed, "you know there's this feeling when they're out of your sight, it takes your breath away until you see them again..." His voice broke as tears filled his eyes, "I think that's why I can't breathe."

Obi-wan found himself reaching out instinctively, "we will find him Anakin." he promised, "we will save him."


	6. Chapter 6

_**DESTINED FOR GREATNESS.**_

_**Summary: Padme saved Anakin and they both went into hiding to keep Leia and Luke Safe. Sixteen years later, Luke is kidnapped and taken to Palpatine.**_

_**With no-one else to turn to, Anakin, Padme and Leia head to the hidden Jedi stronghold to ask for Obi-wan's help.**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE.**_

"It would be in your best interest, for you to do as I say."

Snorting, Luke shook his head. "Why?" He spread his hands wide, "you won't kill me. My family are out of your reach, and I honestly don't care what you do to me." Raising his eyebrows, Luke shrugged, "so. _Your highness_, how exactly do you plan to make me do anything that you tell me to?"

Smiling, Palpatine nodded. "You are right, I do not have you family." He leaned into Luke's face, "but that does not mean that I do not have ways to make you behave." Motioning to the Stormtrooper at the door, Palpatine nodded, "bring her in."

Luke's eyes widened as the door opened, two stormtroopers dragged her into the room as she struggled in their grasp. Her struggles ceased the moment she saw Palpatine, her eyes widening slightly before she scowled and lifted her head defiantly.

Palpatine smiled at Luke, "this is Princess Zaria Organa." He told Luke as way of introduction, lightning spewed from the Emperor's fingers as he stared at Luke. "From now on it will be her, not you, who suffers from your defiance."

As Zaria fell to her knees, screaming in agony, Luke tried to aid her, only to be held back by the stormtroopers who had brought her in. "Stop it!" Luke struggled against the hands holding him back, "leave her alone!"

"Promise to obey my orders," Palpatine's voice was calm, his gaze locked on Luke's torment filled eyes, "swear your allegiance to me, and she will not be harmed."

Luke closed his eyes, but he couldn't block out her screams; now he understood why his parents had been so afraid of him or Leia being captured by Palpatine, he had no choice but to obey, even though doing so went against everything he believed in. "Stop," his voice shook as he opened his eyes, "I'll do as you say..." As Zaria screamed again, Luke flinched, "just don't hurt her anymore."

Palpatine's smile widened, he lowered his hand and the lightning stopped. "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Luke's shoulders sagged, and he hung his head in defeat. Palpatine nodded to the stormtroopers, 'take them back to his cell.'

x

"You can't do anything he wants," Zaria stared at Luke, breathing raggedly. "You can't."

Swallowing, Luke shook his head. "I don't have a choice," he looked at her and shrugged, "if I defy him, he'll hurt you."

"And i would rather that, then see him turn you into a monster like him." Zaria scowled, "you mustn't allow him to control you."

Closing his eyes, Luke helped her across to the bed. "I can't stand by and watch him hurt you," he said softly, "I just can't." Sitting beside her, he sighed, "I won't let him hurt you again."

Growling, Zaria cursed and clenched her hands into fists, then she looked at Luke. "Then We'll escape, he can't command you or hurt me if we're not here."

"how?" Luke asked quietly, "we'd have to somehow sneak down three floors to get to the aircraft hanger, and every level is swarming with stormtroopers."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy," Zaria snapped, 'but it's our best option."

It was their only option, Luke closed his eyes; he knew his father had pulled off some difficult escapes, but this made them all seem incredibly simple in comparison. then he frowned, "do you know your way around here?"

Zaria shrugged, "I've been his prisoner for six months, so I know the layout pretty well." Cocking her head, she frowned at him, "why?"

"Are there escape pods on this floor?"

Her face split into a wide grin, "you see, when you think about it, it's not so hard."

Luke snorted, as he looked at Zaria and shook his head, "we only have to break out of our cell, sneak passed the stormtroopers and then, if we get off the ship, we have to outrun Palpatine until my father can find us." Chuckling, he shook his head. "No, it's not that hard at all."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Zaria asked, still grinning.

His eyebrows raised, "hold on, escaping was your idea." Luke folded his arms, "Why am I coming coming up with the plan?"

"No reason really," Zaria smiled prettily, "but this way, if anything goes wrong, I can blame it solely on you."

"Ha ha," Luke frowned, cocking his head. How could they escape? Their cell was guarded_

Grinning Luke stood, "ok, fine, I have a plan." With that, he walked to the door. Balling his hand into a fist, he pounded on the metal door. "Hey! Can we get something to eat in here?!" If they were going to escape, they would need food.

The door slid open, "what do you want?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "food and water." he said slowly, as though the trooper was incredibly stupid. "Unless you think Palpatine wants us to starve?"

"Fine." The stormtrooper nodded, "anything to keep you quiet."

As the door slid shut, Luke snorted, "nice guy, huh."

"What the hell was that?" Zaria asked, "we're planning an escape, and you ask for food?"

"We're going to need to eat, _Princess_." Luke snapped, "neither one of us has anything to pay with, and since Palpatine has been such a _generous_ host, I thought he could supply it."

Zaria nodded, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I've just been here a long time and I really want to get away."

"And you think I don't?" As Zaria made to argue, Luke raised a hand, "shh, the stormtrooper's coming back." Walking to the door, Luke looked at her, "I'll take care of the two guarding us." he told her, "when i knock out this guy, grab the food and bundle it in my cloak."

"Ok," Zaria frowned, "once you've knocked them out, what are we going to do?"

Looking at Zaria, Luke shrugged, "if you can't beat them, join them."

The door slid open, Luke waited ntil the trooper stepped inside, then he struck. The stormtrooper was taken by complete surprise and didn't have time to react, the reaction form the trooper guarding outside was instantaneous.

Luke backed up as he strode inside, waving a hand, he used the Force to close the door. Then, as the stromtrooper attacked, he held out his hand and poushed him back hard against the wall. Breathing a sigh of relief, Luke knelt, quickly stripping the troopers of their uniforms.

Luke frowned at her, "if we're stopped, let me do the talking."

"Yes, Sir." The Princess said sarcastically, then she folded her arms, "you don't really expect me to change into that uniform with you watching do you?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "you don't have to strip," he said quietly, "just put it on."

xx

"This is a stupid plan."

Looking back at Zaria, Luke growled softly, "just follow me, and keep quiet."

"I don't know how you talked me into this," Zaria snapped in a soft whisper, "it's never going to work."

"You're the one who wanted me to come up with the plan, remember?" Luke snapped back as the walked slowly towards the escape pods, "feel free to get back in the cell anytime you feel like it."

"What, so Palpatine can torture me when he finds you're gone?" Shaking her head, Zaria snorted, "I don't think so." Stepping around him, she looked back at him, "looks like you're stuck with me."

"Oh, joy." Luke said quietly.

The alarms suddenly sounded and he swore, "looks like they know we're gone."

Zaria stood frozen in front of him, "Now what?"

Grabbing her hand, Luke continued walking down the white hallway. "Come on!"

"We're not going to make it!"

Glancing back at Zaria through the stormtrooper's helmet, he squeezed her hand. "We look like nthem, Princes, they won't know it's us."

"Yeah, but how long before they figure us out?" Her voice was trembling slightly, "if we're caught_"

"We won't be," Luke fell silent as they passed a group of stormtroopers, "we have the perfect disguise." He continued, pulling Zaria around the corner, "so long as we don't 'panic' they won't figure us out until we're gone."

xxx

"Ttear this ship apart until you've found them," palpatine snarled furiously, "then bring the Princess to me, I want her alive!" He was going to make her suffer, then he would see how eager Luke was to try another escape attempt.

The stormtroopers ran to obey his command, snarling, Palpatine shook his head. Putting them together had been a mistake, he should never have allowed them the opportunity to escape. Once they were back in his hands, he would ensure that it never happened again.

x

Leaping into the escape pod, Luke smiled at Zaria, "told you we'd make it."

"So I was wrong," sitting beside him Zaria shrugged and smiled, "in this instance I'm glad I was."

Smiling at her, Luke pressed a button on the controlls, jetisoning the escape pod. "Now, we just have to hop my dad finds us first." If Palpatine found them, he'd kill Zaria for his 'defiance'.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DESTINED FOR GREATNESS.**_

_**Summary: Padme saved Anakin and they both went into hiding to keep Leia and Luke Safe. Sixteen years later, Luke is kidnapped and taken to Palpatine.**_

_**With no-one else to turn to, Anakin, Padme and Leia head to the hidden Jedi stronghold to ask for Obi-wan's help.**_

_**CHAPTER SIX.  
><strong>_

Leia closed er eyes and sighed, they didn't have a clue where Luke might have been taken. After four days, they still had nothing. hugging herself, Leia bit her lip; if they had been closer, she could have found him like she and Luke had always done_

Leia frowned, whenever she had trained with her father and Luke, her father had told them the same thing - size didn't matter. he'd encouraged them to try and lift bigger and bigger objects.

If size didn't matter, then distance shouldn't either.

Taking a deep breath, Leia focused on Luke, focused on their bond - even as strained as it was. "Come on..." It had to work, it had to.

_"Relax..." _She frwoned as she remembered what her father had told her and Luke when he had first began teaching them to use the Force. _"Concentrate, but don't over think it..."_ Leia took a deep breath, she and Luke could speak telpathically when they were near and they could find each other whenever they were apart... but she had never done it from this far away before.

It didn't matter, it ad to work, so it would work.

Shaking her head, Leia forced herself to relax. She focused on Luke again, and just pretended that it was the same as all the other times she had found him. Stretching out through the bond they shared, she gasped as she suddenly felt Luke's emotions slam into her. Fear, determination, concern, a desperate hopefulness...

_He was running over rough rocky ground, beside him, she ran just as fast..._

The image was gone in an instant, but Leia had seen him, Luke had escaped, he was ok... and not alone. Leia felt their bond now, strong and solid_

And stretching farther between her and Luke... They were going the wrong way!

"No!" Without offering an explanation, Leia ran to the cockpit, pushing her father out of the pilot's seat, she reached for the controls.

Anakin gaped as Leia spun the ship around, "what are you doing?!"

"I know where I'm going!" Ok, so maybe she didn't know what planet Luke was on, or how far away he was, she still knew what way to go, which was more than anyone else knew.

"Luke's escaped," Leia said, seeing the look of relief on her parents face, Obi-wan smiled and nodded as though he had expected Luke to do 'something'.

Kialla grinned, "that's great!"

Smiling, Leia frowned, "he's also managed to rescue someone in the process,' she continued, briefly explaining her vision, when she described the girl, Obi-wan burst out laughing.

Anakin folded his arms, still sitting on the floor where he had fallen, "what's so funny?"

"She's Bail Organa's daughter." Obi-wan told him, grinning, "Luke's rescued Princess Zaria Organa!"

xx

"Ok," gasping for breath, Zaria folded her arms, "you want to tell me why we just climbed up to the top of this cliff?"

Luke sighed and closed his eyes, "because, if Palpatine's men get here first, we can see them before they see us," he explained, "we can get away without ever being noticed."

The Princess blinked, "you know you're actually pretty smart."

Luke shook his head, "I've been on the run my whole life." Shrugging he grinned, "I was bound to pick up something useful," usually his parents told him and Leia what to do, now he was seeing just how much he had picked up without realising it.

Zaria looked at him and bit her lip, "I'm sorry." She said quietly, "I haven't been very grateful for your help." He'd rescued her, was making sure she stayed free. And she was complaining about having to climb one - rather large - cliff?

Luke shook his head, "it's ok." Sitting down on a large rock, he smiled at her. "We can rest here for a while," it would be safer to travel at night, when there was less chance of being spotted.

Sitting beside him, Zaria frowned at him. "I can't imagine running my whole life, it must be terribly lonely."

"It can be," Luke sighed softly, "you can't really make any friends, because no one can know who you really are. And even if you do make friends, you never see them again when you leave." He smiled and chuckled, "it does make you really close to your family though."

"Anakin Skywalker's your father isn't he?"

Looking at Zaria, Luke nodded, "he is."

Taking a deep breath, Zaria bit her lip. "My Father told me that he turned to the darkside, that he's evil."

"Not anymore, not since Leia and I were born." Luke told her, his tone was slightly affronted. "My Mother reached him, she saved him."

"I'm sorry," Zaria shook her head, "I'm just trying to understand."

Luke nodded and closed his eyes, "at that time, when he did turn. Dad was being tormented by visions of my Mom dying in childbirth," he said softly, "he was angry with the Jedi Council because he didn't believe they trusted him. Palpatine prayed on those emotions, he made Dad doubt the intentions of the Jedi, intensified his fear for Mom's life. And then he did the one thing that ensured Dad's allegiance," Luke looked at Zaria, "he told Dad that he could save her."

"How did your Mother bring him back from that?" Zaria asked, "from my Father's understanding, it's impossible to turn back from the darkside."

"usually it is," Luke agreed. Senator Organa wasn't wrong, "but Dad loved Mom, even after he'd turned. His love for her, made it possible for him to let go of his anger and hate."

Zaria chuckled, "love will conquer all."

"in dad's case, yes." Luke smiled, "my whole life, I've never seen him get angry." He closed his eyes, "but Palpatine taking me..." His Father wouldn't take that well, it might be enough to shatter the control his Father had built over the last sixteen years.

Reaching out, Zaria took his hand. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Luke nodded, he had to be. His father wouldn't let Palpatine tear their family apart, his Mother would never let him turn again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DESTINED FOR GREATNESS.**_

_**Summary: Padme saved Anakin and they both went into hiding to keep Leia and Luke Safe. Sixteen years later, Luke is kidnapped and taken to Palpatine.**_

_**With no-one else to turn to, Anakin, Padme and Leia head to the hidden Jedi stronghold to ask for Obi-wan's help.**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN.  
><strong>_

Luke sat outside the small cave, his eyes trained up at the dark sky. It was unlikely that Palpatine would send the stormtroopers after them at night, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"You're still up?"

Looking back at Zaria, Luke smiled, "I can't sleep." He'd agreed to take turns keeping watch, but he was too worried to think about sleeping.

Zaria joined him, sitting close as she draped his cloak over them both. "You're worried?"

"If Palpatine's men get here before my Dad, we'll be in trouble." They wouldn't be able to outrun them for long. He could sense Leia though, every second brought his sister closer.

"You said Leia had connected with you?" Zaria frowned, "what did you mean?"

"Leia and i have a strong bond through the Force," Luke explained, "Leia's using our bond to find us." He only hoped that she would get to them in time. "This didn't turn out to be much of a rescue," Luke said with a shrug, they were trapped, and now all they could do was wait.

"We're still alive," Zaria smiled at him, "And your Father's coming." She took a deep breath and sighed, "we'll be fine."

xxx

"You're sure you know where you're going?"

Leia growled at her father, "I _told you_, I don't know _where _Luke is, just the direction." She bit her lip, "He's still far away..."

Kialla cocked her head, "if we pulled up a hologram of the planet systems, could you use your bond to give us a rough location?"

"I don't know," Leia looked at Kialla - she'd been right about finding her strength, right about her abilities... "Let's try it." It couldn't possibly hurt.

Padme smiled at her daughter, "You'll do fine."

As Anakin brought up the hologram, Leia focused on each planet, searching through the bond with Luke. _Please, please work._

"Relax," Anakin moved behind Leia, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Clear your mind..." he told her gently, keeping his voice quiet. "Just focus on your bond with Luke... Don't let anything else distract you."

Taking a deep breath, Leia closed her eyes, abandoning her fears, her doubts... _Just Luke..._ The bond was there, clear, strong, pulling her... "There," Leia opened her eyes pointing at a planet. "Luke's on Alorthas."

Anakin grinned at her, "I'm so proud of you."

"It wasn't my idea," looking at Kialla, Leia smiled, "Thank you."

"Hey, it would have been for nothing if you hadn't pulled it off." Kialla grinned,spreading her hands. "All this from a girl with no potential."

"No potential?' Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"I've never had much confidence in myself when it came to using the Force," Leia shrugged, smiling at Kialla. "I got some good advice, that changed all that." Now she knew she could make a difference.

x

Luke gasped as he felt Leia suddenly surging closer, "they know where we are." Somehow Leia had found them.

"Who?" Zaria looked worried, "Who knows where we are?"

"My Sister, my Father," Luke shrugged, sighing with relief. "Take your pick," With how fast Leia was nearing him, he knew they were in hyperspace. "we'll be fine," they didn't have to wait long now-

The five Star Destroyers dropped into the planets atmosphere, "Uh-ho..." That was not good.

"What do we do?"

Taking Zaria's hand, Luke pulled her to her feet. "Run!"

xx

Anakin was coming.

Palpatine scowled, he would never get Luke and the princess back if Anakin reached the planet before his men found them. He'd felt the moment Anakin's search had stopped being aimless and random, had felt his former apprentice's presence growing closer. But it wasn't Anakin's doing, it was the girl, Luke's sister...

She was doing this! Following Luke halfway across the galaxy with ease... If he was lucky, very lucky, he could get both children when Anakin arrived... They were stronger together, and if he turned them to the darkside... No one would be able to oppose him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DESTINED FOR GREATNESS.**_

_**Summary: Padme saved Anakin and they both went into hiding to keep Leia and Luke Safe. Sixteen years later, Luke is kidnapped and taken to Palpatine.**_

_**With no-one else to turn to, Anakin, Padme and Leia head to the hidden Jedi stronghold to ask for Obi-wan's help.**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT.  
><strong>_

Luke and Zaria ran, hand in hand, racing across the rough rocky ground. Behind them, the Stormtroopers pursued them, hunting them down, driving them at a punishing pace-

Luke froze as he realised what had been niggling at him. "How many Star Destroyers did Palpatine send after us?"

"Five."

Luke saw, and shook his head. "They're aren't enough Stormtroopers chasing us to fill five Star Destroyers," and he had a feeling he knew where the other stormtroopers were.

"You're complaining because there aren't that many stormtroopers?" Zaria gasped, looking at him in confusion.

"No," Luke said, pulling her toward a cluster of large rocks. "I'm _complaining _because those stormtroopers are herding us toward the _rest _of them."

"Oh," Zaria stared at Luke in horror, "what do we do?

Luke felt his heart clench at the fear in the Princess' eyes, "we'll be fine." He just needed to think. Standing, he climbed up onto the big rocks, "No, stay out of sight." He waved Zaria down as she made to follow, "I just need to see where they are."

Keeping low, Luke crept up to peered over the edge. "Blast!" Luke closed his eyes, this wasn't good. The stormtroopers had the entire area ahead of the blanketed. They couldn't go forward, they couldn't go back. "Get up here," Luke said, holding his hand down to Zaria.

"I thought you wanted me to stay out of sight?" Gripping his hand, Zaria let Luke pull her up, "what's-" Her eyes widened as she saw the stormtroopers, "we'll never get past them."

Luke shook his head, no they wouldn't. And the troopers were closing in, closing his eyes, Luke took a deep breath. Looking at Zaria he swallowed, "do you trust me?"

"About as much as I trust anyone," Zaria answered, "why?"

"Because, I'm going to try to use the Force to create a barrier and hold them off until mt father gets here..." Luke looked into Zaria's eyes, "... But to do t i need to let them get closer."

"How close?"

Luke peered over the edge again, then glanced back at the stormtroopers coming behind them. "Twenty meters," if they were any further away, he wouldn't be able to hold them back properly, and any closer, and they wouldn't be able to get away if they needed to.

Zaria bit her lip, it was risky... But Luke had kept them safe this far. "Do it."

Luke bit his lip, watching the troopers in front of them. "Keep an eye on the stormtroopers behind us, let me know when they're twenty meters away."

"Ok," Zaria squeezed his hand, smiling tightly, "I trust you."

x

"Have you found them yet?"

The hologram of the stormtrooper nodded, _"they're hiding in a cluster of rocks. we're closing in now."_

Palpatine smiled, "good." He looked at the Commander seriously, "do not let them escape."

_"They're not going any- Whoa!"_

Palpatine watched as the stormtrooper was bowled off his feet, "what is going on?"

The Commander shook his head, _"It's the boy!" _He said in shock, _"He's holding us all back!"_

It should have been impossible, Palpatine scowled, "Shoot him!"

_"We can't!" _The Stormtrooper protested, _"He's created a shield-!"_

"How?" Surely it wasn't as bad as the commander was making out.

_"The sand around the rocks, he's used it to create a barrier!" _

The Commander increased the comlink's range to show him, Palpatine's eyes widened, Luke's 'sand shield' was working like a siege barrier, deflecting the stun blasts. His eyes wide, Palpatine could only gape in shock - unless Luke gave out, he wouldn't be able to capture the boy before Anakin arrived.

xx

Leia gasped as she felt the disturbance in the Force, Anakin, Obi-wan and Kialla felt it too, but she knew what it was. "Luke..." Looking at her Father, Leia swallowed, "Luke's doing something." And whatever it was, it was something big.

"Can you tell what he's doing?" Padme asked, looking at Leia hopefully.

Closing her eyes, Leia followed her bond with Luke...

_Luke stood bracing himself on top of the rocks, his arms held out, pushing the stormtroopers back... Sand whipped around over them in a rust-red arch, protecting them from the stun blasts..._

"He's using the force to create a siege barrier," She couldn't believe it as she explained what she had seen. "If he keeps it up until we arrive, he and Zaria will be fine."

Anakin smiled tightly, "Then lets not disappoint him."


End file.
